Epic Story
'Epic Story '''is an 8-bit RPG by Phoenix Fire. The game tells a story about a teenage boy named Jake who must save the world from The Sun Priest, Zern. The game was released on January 24th, 1988 for SNES. It was later added to the Nintendo Switch, as a port from the original. Intro This is a story, ages old... One that was to be told for generations to come. There was once a war, long ago, in a kingdom called Takhalla. Takhalla was the center of all major nations, and was a great place full of different cultures. This place was the home to all creatures of the Moon, and so, of course, there needed to be protectors of this land, to make sure that the Moon's people could be safe, from any evil that may lurk. All four of them held different powers, that when combined into one power that was sure to banish evil permanently. There was the protector of the harshest fall winds, the protector of winter's coldest ice, the protector of the fierce rains of spring, protector of the sun's sinfully brutal heat, protector of the time's absolute extinguishment, and protector of the Moon. They were all expected to fulfill their task if evil ever struck, they were known as Children of the Moon. And then one day, out of nowhere the protector of the Moon turned on everybody, claiming the Sun was a God that he could become, he could start his own Planet, his own people. There was a massive war between this man and all who attacked him. He converted all of the Children of the Moon to believe in his sinful ways. And so, in response, the Moon sent a fearless hero. The Hero of the Moon. He sealed off the enemy in a special glove he had. However, while this man saved the people, many were killed. All of the diverse cultures fled back to their homelands, and never visited Takhalla again. The descendants of those survivors, are now residing deep in a forest, and Takhalla remains quiet... Until now. Story '''Richard: '''Jake! Wake up, it's your big day! ---- Jake wakes up, at the crack of dawn in response to this voice. Jake is a 16 year old farmer boy, who lives in the forest village Soki. He lives inside of a windmill, with his father Richard. Richard isn't Jake's real dad, but Richard found him in the Sokian river, which made Richard think that the Moon had given him a gift. He knew that Jake HAD to be a very special individual. Today Jake was going to the job assigning ceremony held in Soki's Fortress, which was essentially the place where the Mayor resided and where all major ceremonies took place. Jakes hope is to get assigned a job as a Soki Guardian, which is essentially a fancy name for Soldier. He gets to protect the village, by going outside of Soki's limited space, into the deep woods of Soki. He has always wanted to go into these woods since he's never been able to. Though he doubts anyone will invade, just the thought of going outside excites him. Something new for once. Jake gets out of his windmill. ''Soki Village Map Jake heads over to the Soki Fortress. Locations Click here to see all locations in full detail Characters Side Quests Soundtrack Main Theme Gameplay Controls Battle The battles in Epic Story are similar to that in "The Escapists", except more skill is required. You ''do not ''get taken to a battle screen like most rpg's. Instead you can just fight them head on using your weapons, similar to older The Legend of Zelda games, except you'll be able to see your enemies health at all times, and you can charge your attacks to have more effect. Questions Easter Eggs *In "Railroads of Form" you can find The Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda in a hidden house you must grow vines to get to. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:2017 Category:Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Pacifico Games Category:PC Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Epic Story Games